


Happy Family

by IWasCuredAlright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Future, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasCuredAlright/pseuds/IWasCuredAlright
Summary: Xenophilius and Sybill share a dance.Very short and sweet.





	Happy Family

"Tell me, Sybill, what does the future hold for us?" Xenophilius was holding her hands, staring into her mesmerizing eyes.   
"My love... it's filled with pure joy!" she responded gleefully.   
They hugged and gave each other a quick kiss.   
"And what does it hold for me?" asked Luna from across the room.   
"Not now, my sweet Luna, can't you see that Sybill and I are having a moment?"  
Xenophilius motioned towards Luna's room. Taking the hint, Luna climbed up towards her room, leaving the couple alone. 

Xenophilius then put some music on and held Sybill closely to him, dancing to the rhythm. There were swirls, flips, and lots of laughter.   
Their first date included dancing, and now they danced every day, each time falling more in love with each other.   
They were so focused on the music and their dance moves, that they didn't notice Luna sneak out of her room and begin to dance in the corner.   
Luna inched closer and closer until she was dancing alongside her father and Sybill.   
Noticing her daughter, Xenophilius rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer.  
The three then danced until their legs gave in.   
"Our future will indeed be filled with joy,” said Xenophilius, hugging them both.


End file.
